npufandomcom-20200213-history
Lapidárium
Kategorie: Slovník. (Toto je neoficiální pracovní neobjektivní vyjádření.) Původně sbírka kamenných soch. Přeneseně aktuálně především sbírka kamenných sochařských děl či architektonických článků (např. portálů, uložených jako fragmenty zaniklých staveb). Vzhledem k souvislostem typickým např. pro prvky staveb jsou v lapidáriích ukládány i fragmenty z jiných materiálů (cihly, kovy, štuk, sádrové odlitky soch). Lapidária v základním smyslu jsou dnes především místy uchování ohrožených sochařských děl či architektonických prvků původně exponovaných v exteriéru, nebo získaných při opravách, demolicích či archeologických výzkumech. Slouží k prezentaci památek veřejnosti, ke studiu a vzdělávání, a samozřejmě také k "archivaci" pro poučení budoucích generací. Pro potřeby srovnání obdobných sbírek sem (jaksi v uvozovkách) zahrnujeme také různé sklady, skládky apod. A to hlavně s cílem zabývat se srovnatelnými uchovávanými či pohozenými předměty. Základní typy sbírek V lapidáriích bývají ze studijních důvodů (ale i pro potřeby případné budoucí opravy) ukládány i odlitky kamenných prvků či celých částí staveb dosud uchovaných in situ (v Lapidáriu Národního muzea např. odlitek portálu kostela v Záboří nad Labem; v Paříži mnoho odlitků v muzeu Hotel de Cluny). Součástí takových sbírek bývají i modely staveb (historické, nebo nově vytvořené). Ve sbírkách muzeí často lapidária nejsou samostatně evidována, ale prvky bývají začleněny do historických nebo archeologických sbírek. Fragmenty mohou být také druhotně užité ve zdivu pozdějších staveb či volně uložené. Takové obvykle označujeme jako spolie. Příklady lapidárií: Muzea Lapidárium Národního muzea na Výstavišti v Praze. Převážně kamenné sochy z Prahy i jiných míst, na původním místě nahrazené kopií. Velké množství fragmentů architektonických článků získaných při rekonstrukcích středověkých budov (katedrála sv. Víta v Praze), při jejich demolicích (zbytky kláštera u kostela sv. Petra na Zderaze v Praze) či archeologických výzkumech (bývalý klášter na Ostrově u Davle, svatovítská bazilika na Pražském hradě). Muzeum hlavního města Prahy. Archeologické výzkumy v Praze. Galerie hlavního města Prahy. Zejména uchování originálních sochařských památek z prostranství Prahy, nahrazovaných z důvodů bezpečnosti či poškození kopiemi. Kutná Hora, Kamenný dům. Zpřístupněné památky Karlštejn, hrad. Lapidárium v přízemí velké věže. Lapidárium barokních soch na zámku v Mnichově Hradišti. Fotografie. Český Krumlov. Lapidárium barokních soch v gotických sklepeních hradu. Stavby samotné Praha, dům U Kamenného zvonu. V suterénu malé lapidárium s expozicí fragmentů gotické výzdoby získaných při regotizaci domu v 70 letech 20. století. Zvíkov, hrad. Suterény východního křídla, expozice v přízemí jižního křídla. Velehrad. Rozsáhlý soubor zejména raně gotických architektonických článků v suterénu barokního ambitu. Studijní sbírky Často vznikají ve snaze bez zájmu "pohozené" zlomky zachránit pro budoucnost, ale současně s předpokladem dalšího využití - ve výuce, pro prezentaci realizovaných zakázek firmy apod. V některých případech se může projevovat "sběratelská vášeň", podporující živelné postupy. Školy * Materiál obvykle slouží k poučení studentů. Získáván je často darem, vlastním sběrem při demolicích, při poznávacích exkurzích, při expertízách zpracovávaných odborným personálem apod. * Častým způsobem využití těchto sbírek je vystavení na policích v kabinetech vyučujících, případně také na chodbách škol, kdy bývají "exponáty" opatřeny různě podrobnými popiskami. * Speciální evidence či dokumentace obvykle není zpracovávána. Projekční, stavební či restaurátorské firmy * Sbírky obvykle vznikají při vlastní profesní činnosti dovozem prvků staveb na původním místě nevyužitých či odsouzených k zániku. Slouží jednak k prezentaci firmy jako seriózního zájemce o odbornou práci, a samozřejmě i z vlastního hlubokého zájmu o kulturní odkaz. Pracoviště památkové péče * Předměty jsou obvykle získávány při výkonu odborné činnosti. Většinou se jedná o architektonické články či stavebně-konstrukční prvky (cihly, střešní tašky, tesařské či truhlářské prvky, dlaždice...), zpravidla užívané jako studijní a srovnávací materiál. * Specifikem většiny těchto sírek je chabá úroveň evidence, postupná ztráta přehledu o místech původu prvků a nejednou zánik sbírek nebo jejich částí (např. při odchodu pracovníka, který se sbírce věnoval, z pracovního místa, jeho stěhování do menší kanceláře apod.). Soukromí znalci či sběratelé * Osobní sbírky nadšenců. Zvláště typické jsou sbírky cihel i jiných sériově produkovaných částí staveb (střešní tašky.) Další... Provozní, zásobní aj. sklady * Sklady materiálu vyjmutého ze stavby s cílem opětného využití při rekonstrukci, případné anastylóze apod. Obce * Obce mohou vytvářet vlastní sbírky, resp. sklady či depozitáře zejména v případech, kdy nejsou zřizovateli muzea. Prodejci recykloveného materiálu, starožitníci * Cílem v těchto případech není zachování materiálu ve sbírce, ale prodej možným zájemcům o další využití. Přesto je materiál často spravován fundovaně. Zajímavé mohou být i on-line dostupné katalogy apod. Prodejci jsou často vybaveni obsáhlými vědomostmi (odborné vzdělání, znalectví). Příklady staveb: Karlštejn, hrad. Lapidárium je umístěno ve dvou klenutých sálech v přízemí Velké věže hradu. Umístěné jsou tu především prvky staveb z doby lucemburské a z pozdně gotické výstavby (Purkrabství), které byly vzhledem ke svému technickému stavu v průběhu regotizace hradu na původním místě nahrazeny novodobými kopiemi. Nacházejí se tu díly tří kružbových oken, vítězný oblouk kaple sv. Mikuláše z Císařského paláce, fragmenty několika profilovaných ostění portálků. Pro pozdně gotickou etapu jsou příznačné především výrazně geometricky tvarované soklíky portálových ostění. Klášter Hradiště nad Jizerou. Četné prvky z dlouhodobě a nesoustavně probíhajících výzkumů rozvezeny do řady muzeí (Národní muzeum v Praze, městské muzeum, Turnov, Liberec...). Vízmburk. Ruina archeologizovaného hradu byla komplexně archeologicky prozkoumána v 70. letech 20. století. Přesto došlo k rozvezení prvků do několika muzeí (zčásti jsou dosud deponovány na místě, v provizorních podmínkách). Význam výzkumů v lapidáriích Význam výzkumů v lapidáriích spočívá především v možnosti zkoumat prvky z bezprostřední blízkosti, přičemž jsou pro pozorování a dokumentaci většinou přístupné i ty části prvků, které při osazení na původním místě jsou zakryté navazující konstrukcí. Lze tak obohatit vědomosti o způsobech zhotovení kamenických prvků staveb, jejich osazení v konstrukci atd. Tím lze přispívat i k přesnějšímu pochopení způsobu provedení prvků osazených na původním místě, a tedy přístupných jen z vnějšku stavby. Provozní otázky Sbírky lapidárií se v mnoha směrech odlišují od běžných muzejních sbírek, i když ty jsou samozřejmě programově velmi pestré. Akvizice * Sbírky pocházejí z různých zdrojů, zejména jimi jsou archeologické výzkumy, rekonstrukce staveb, restaurátorské práce (např. jsou do lapidárií ukládány choulostivé a poškozené originály soch apod., nahrazené v exteriéru kopií). * Ve studijních sbírkách se jedná většinou o dary a "sběry". Archeologické výzkumy * Zejména archeologie středověku... Záchrana památek nahrazovaných kopií * Originály nahrazené na původním místě kopií. Stavební rekonstrukce * Originály nahrazovaných či odstraňovaných původních prvků. Demolice staveb * Zachování dokladů mizejících hodnotných budov. Transport * Otázky vyjmutí a převozu. Uložení * Regálové systémy, podložky, transportní systémy. * Sbírky lapidárií jsou obvykle málo citlivé na klimatické poměry v interiérech depozitářů. V exteriérových lapidáriích však v našich povětrnostních podmínkách dochází k značnému urychlení degradace materiálu; proto bývají předměty uložené v exteriéru dle možností chráněny především přístřešky, které by měly bránit dopadu deště i sněhu, ale přitom zajistit dobré větrání (pokud je to možné třeba s ohledem na bezpečnost, neměly by být zaskleny). Výzkumy, dokumentace, inventarizace * Specifické přednosti zkoumání a dokumentace architektonických článků a dalších prvků vyjmutých ze staveb. Prezentace * Způsoby adjustace. Uložení na podlaze, podložce, polici či podstavci. Upevnění na stěnu pomocí konzol (krakorců). Publikace * Katalogy. * On-line. Zpřístupnění fotografií, nákresů, popisů, identifikačních dat a pod. je dosud bohužel vzácností. Objekty, lokality Seznam, odkazy 'B' * Benátky nad Jizerou, zámek. Info a foto. Adaptace a instalace. * Blatná, hrad. Skupina fragmentů reprezentuje zejména několik dílů pozdně gotických ostění a dělicích okenních prutů z pozdně gotických oken (zřejmě odpovídajících oknům Rejtova paláce - byly např. díly získány při opravách a regotizaci Bernarda Gruebera?). "Sbírka" je uložena v prohlubni v západní části nádvoří - přízemku jen zčásti zachované pozdně románské hradní kaple. * Blatná, hrad. Před západním a severním průčelím Bavorovského paláce byly dokumentovány "skládky" různě starých kamenných schodišťových stupňů, dlažebních desek apod., zřejmě získané při nějakých úpravách komunikačních ploch a připravené pro případné druhotné využití na jiném místě. * Brno, Špilberk, info. * Brumov, zřícenina hradu. * Budyně nad Ohří, hrad 'Č' * Český Krumlov, zámek (barokní sochy z Plášťového mostu a zahrady...), info. 'D' * Dobruška, městský úřad. Info. * Duchcov, městská knihovna (několik náhrobků...). info. 'H' * Horšovský Týn, hrad, sklepy. * Hradec Králové, Muzeum východních Čech. * Hustopeče nad Bečvou, lapidárium a řeznické muzeum. Info. 'CH' * Chomutov, oblastní muzeum. Info. Info 2. Virtualtour. * Chotěšov, klášter, lapidárium a dílny. Záměr. 'J' * Jablonné v Podještědí, kostel sv. Vavřince. Architektonické články středověkých budov uskladněny v suterénu barokního kostela. * Jihlava, Muzeum Vysočiny. Info. * Josefov. Info. 'K' * Karlštejn, hrad, zejména fragmenty gotických architektonických článků. Přízemí Velké věže. Jednotlivé prvky také na dalších místech, jak v expozici, tak mimo ni. * Kladruby, klášter, barokní sochy. Fotogalerie. * Košumberk, hrad. Info. * Krakovec, hrad. Gotické architektonické články z hradu. * Kuks, lapidárium barokních skulptur v Hospitalu. Foto. * Kutná Hora, Kamenný dům, České muzeum stříbra. Info. 'L' * Litomyšl, Oblastní vlastivědné muzeum. Archeologie, architektura. * Lukov, zřícenina hradu. Architektonické články z hradu. Zčásti se jedná o odlitky originálů, které jsou uloženy v muzeu na tvrzi v Melicích. * Lysice, zámek. 'M' * Moravská Třebová, márnice. 'O' * Olomouc, Vlastivědné muzeum. Info. * Ostrava. Vysoká škola báňská - Technická univerzita Ostrava. Depozitář architektonických prvků. Video. 'P' * Poděbrady, Polabské muzeum. (Od června 2014.) * Polná, hrad. * Praha, Pražský hrad. Suterén Ludvíkova křídla. * Praha, Pražský hrad, kostel sv. Víta. Architektonické články v prostoru archeologických vykopávek, zejména v bývalém dómském ambitu. * Praha, Lapidárium Národního muzea. Vladimír Denkstein: Lapidarium Národního musea, sbírka české architektonické plastiky 11. až 19. století, Státní nakladatelství krásné literatury, hudby a umění, Praha 1958. * Praha, Vyšehrad, sál Gorlice. * Praha, Vinohradský hřbitov, kaple sv. Václava, Správa pražských hřbitovů, náhrobky. PDF. * Praha 6, Břevnov, klášter, románská krypta. 'R' * Radonice, lapidárium zaniklých obcí Doupovska, Vintířovský vrch. Info. * Rakovník, Muzeum TGM 'S' * Sázava, klášter (soubor fragmentů staveb v přízemí kostelní věže, svorníky a další prvky v bývalé kapitulní síni). * Sobotka. Info. * Sovinec, hrad. 360. 'Š' * Šašovice, malé lapidárium hraničních kamenů. Info. 'U' * Uničov, Muzeum baroka. Info. 'V' * Valašské Meziříčí, Lapidárium Trojice. Info. Olga Mehešová: Lapidárium Trojice Valašské Meziříčí. Expozice kamenných a dřevěných plastik, katalog, Vsetín Okresní vlastivědné muzeum Vsetín, 2001. * Velehrad, klášter, lapidárium. 'Z' * Zlatá Koruna, klášter, expozice. * Zvíkov, hrad, expozice a depozitář ve sklepích východního křídla.